Project Romance
by Kisuru-chan
Summary: To Riko's dismay, one of her magazines gives Chika ship teasing ideas. Riko is not impressed, but she is hardly upset when Chika wants to practice in private, either.


**A/N:** Written as a Femslash Ex 2016 exchange gift for shinhako.

* * *

For about fifteen minutes Chika had been quiet. Sprawled over Riko's bed, she poured over the contents of her homework, face scrunched up in sheer concentration and effort. Every time Riko glanced at her she stifled a laugh. You had mentioned that Chika buckling down on her homework had only started with Aqours. Riko supposed this true; Chika was hard at work.

Getting Chika to stay quiet for ten minutes had been a miraculous feat, but Riko, thankfully, had a knack for laying down the law when it mattered.

As long as Chika's intensity did not wane, Riko could not let herself be beaten.

Riko's pencil scratch-scratched at the lines of her notebook. She frowned, her eyebrow wrinkling at the complicated mathematical formula in front of her. If she added this, then if she added that, she would be able to—

The pages of Chika's textbook crinkled as she breezed through the pages of her textbook, continuing to make sense of the history homework they had been assigned. Maybe she should ask her about it? No, she was so focused, Riko could not possibly… She followed the movement of Chika's eyes skim the text. Chika's lips quirked in a cute pout. Oddly, Riko could not decipher if her expression meant disapproval or frustration, but she found herself transfixed. Homework was the least of her problems.

Riko's mouth opened and—

Chika sharply glanced up at her before she could assemble a sentence.

"Riko-chan!"

Despite seeing it first hand, Riko jumped in her seat. She gripped the edges of her desk chair and blinked. Chika leaned in closer towards her and grinned wickedly. She stared at her with an amused half-smirk. Something in Chika's tone made Riko's blood run cold in her veins.

"Y—Yes?" Riko choked out. She bit her lip and stared into Chika's excited, red eyes. Partly mesmerized, partly stunned. Had her eyes always had that mischievous gleam? It was true that she caused some trouble, but…

Chika held up her book. She dipped it to show her its contents.

Riko felt her heart drop from her chest to her feet like an anchor at sea.

"I have the perfect idea for luring in fans for Aqours," Chika said triumphantly, matter-of-fact. She stretched her hands above her head and nodded with too much enthusiasm for Riko's stomach to handle.

Behind her textbook, Riko noticed a pink splash colored page. A pink wall set the backdrop behind two girls. A green-haired girl's arms encircled a girl with red hair, both hands planted on the wall behind her. A blush dusted the red-haired girl's face. The first girl's lips nearly brushing against hers.

That… little… sneak… when had she taken that and—how—she really—!

More importantly, now she knew absolutely everything. Riko would—

"Like it says here in this interview. These girls are all so close together, and the fans love seeing them happy together. We need to have this thing they call 'ship teasing' for the group." Chika pointed to the magazine spread. She did not seem repulsed in the slightest, but an eagerness laced her tone that Riko had never quite believed she would hear from Chika.

Riko gulped and slumped down in her seat. She swore she swallowed an entire lifetime's supply worth of oxygen in one gulp, because she felt as though she could gag. She was terrified in not just embarrassment but a mixture of amazement, horror and pure adrenaline combined.

She had failed her hobby. Her ability to keep her love of yuri top classified information was tarnished. Chika would think weird things of her, surely.

"Why s—hip t—teasing?" Emotion caught up with Riko's brain like an electric current. _Destroy the evidence._ In vain, she reached out to snatch the magazine with the jaws of victory, but Chika was too quick for her reflexes. She fell backwards and landed on her stomach.

Laughing, Chika fell back on her bed, hugging her textbook and magazine against her chest. She dodged Riko's attempts to snatch it from her.

"No!" Riko sputtered. "Where did you find that!? Please give it back!"

Tears fell down Chika's face. Apparently deciding she should have mercy, she looked up and started flipping through the pages again. "I found it in front of the door when I walked in. I didn't go snooping around, I promise. I just picked it up because I thought it looked super interesting. I didn't know you read these kinds of magazines. You should have told me!"

Told her? Yes, because Riko would tell one of her deepest, darkest secrets. Chika was denting a comfortable place as her best friend. Riko trusted Chika more than she thought she could ever trust anyone. But a girl needed privacy when it came to these kinds of things, you know!

Still…

For some reason, Riko could not feel pleasantly surprised. Chika had seen it… and she did not even criticize her for buying it? Or strange? Chika was not a judgmental type by any stretch of the imagination… but… she had failed. Tightness wound up her chest like a child drawing up the spring on its toy before it snapped. But it still felt relieving, liberating to an extent.

Before she could process it, Chika was up and standing in front of her. She cupped Riko's hand in her hers, inviting and surprisingly gentle. The pencil fell out of her hand and Riko's elbow scooted a bit too hard into the papers on her desk. Chika hand felt so warm, so genuine, nothing quite like her usual brashness. She looked so completely elated that the words of confusion died on Riko's lips before she managed to reprimand her.

"Relax, it's okay. I think this is genius. See, Riko-chan, it's easy," Chika sing-songed. She squeezed Riko's hand. Gaining confidence, she caught her other hand and lifted them both. "All we have to do is get closer like this, see? And we've been doing plenty of that lately, don't you think? I really want everyone to see how much I care about you, Riko-chan!"

Flustered, Riko did not think that ship teasing was supposed to be "real" in the sense that Chika believed. In fact, she had not gotten to that magazine yet; it had been a new arrival to her collection. But… she hardly wanted to intervene and tell her it would be awkward. Awkwardness meant nothing to Chika as long as she could persevere through it. It would be awkward for the other Aqours members to see them acting this way, in any case.

Somehow, though, Riko could not articulate anything more logical than the obvious "we can't." Chika had every intention to ignore that, of course.

Riko stared back into Chika's bright face. Her eyes settled on the gentle curve of her lips. The taste of orange chapstick and salt felt as though she could taste it on her tongue, and she savored it for a moment. Shaking her head vigorously, then, Riko's blush rivaled the girl on the magazine's spread. Crimson seeped into her cheeks and even reddened her ears.

Why would she think such a thing!?

Thickly, she swallowed. Chika was way too impossible sometimes.

"I guess if you really wanted to…" Riko trailed off.

Chika winked at her. "It's okay. It'll be an experiment between you and me, and we'll go slow until we work out what we should be doing, okay? I just want to spend time with you, so it'll make me happy either way!"

Riko sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what to do with you." She squeezed Chika's hand back, faintly, slowly gathering her own courage. "As long as we practice before showing Aqours, I don't really mind… After all, we should know what we're doing before we show them the ropes…"

* * *

And it started just like that. Every few nights when they could spare the time, Chika would either sneak in through her front door to practice, or Riko would visit Chika's place, though she vehemently refused most of the time in fear that Shiitake would get funny ideas about approaching her. Chika pouted playfully, but she oddly became more accommodating each time.

Usually, Riko could just keep her light on as a signal that she was awake and ready. She hid the rest of her magazines. In the back of her mind, she guessed Chika knew where they were since she pulled a magazine out for references, but Chika never snooped like she had promised the first time.

Chika flipped through a magazine. With trepidation, Riko watched.

Riko would never get used to this.

"Well, we got hand holding down," Chika murmured thoughtfully. She peered at Riko so seriously the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. "I think we can move on now. How about we step it up a notch?"

"A notch? Like what?" Riko's heartbeat threatened to make her pass out.

Chika waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing weird! Try working on hugging? In public, it says, people like seeing their favorite idols hug. Just 'little displays' of affection. And we do that all the time, so there's no problem."

All the time was definitely an exaggeration.

Chika really believed this, though. And to Riko that was just precious _._

Preciously _adorable._

Riko's ears buzzed. She stepped back. Sudddenly, the walls of her bedroom felt constricting. Too flustered to speak, she nodded. Chika raised both of her arms and invited her in for a hug, head tilted, expectant.

It just looked innocent. And it was. But a heavy weight hung over Riko that she had never dealt with before. A small bead of sweat formed on her palm, and she wiped it off on her sleeve. She must have lost power over her limbs because she could barely raise her arms without exploding in a blush.

Even now, it just did not get any easier.

The closer she was to Chika, though, the happier she was.

And it was far more worth the embarrassment for Riko to endure.

"Is there a certain way to do this?" Chika roping Riko into these things was normal by now, but… It was just what a hug meant like this. She was dedicated and would definitely get the basics down pat if it killed her. "I mean, it'd put off the whole scene if we bump into each other, and—"

Chika did not let her finish. Arms embraced her in a pounce, and Chika hugged her tightly square around the middle. Riko breathed in sharply. She stiffened and flailed. Her arms moved everywhere except around Chika.

Realizing her mistake, Chika blushed in apology. As if to set things straight, she rested her hands on Riko's lower back, rubbing it soothingly. Riko shivered and automatically leaned into her, eyes closing, cotent.

"Sorry. It doesn't matter. Because, um…." Chika stuttered a bit here, but hope surged across her face. "I don't think we should put too much thought into it, you know? I think we should just hug each other like we usually do. Don't think about it so hard, I want Riko-chan to be herself, even as an idol." She rubbed Riko's back, slow circles that sent shockwaves up Riko's spine. "I can't really think about it that much… I'd rather just let my feelings show how they already are instead of planning everything out carefully."

Riko could hardly argue with that. Chika just wanted to be comfortable. And to an extent, the soft voice at her ear made it obvious she wanted Riko comfortable with the whole situation as well. It was a win-win situation.

Despite herself, Riko smiled weakly, touched. Finally, she wrapped both arms around Chika's back. Clusmy, but full of meaning. Patiently, Chika waited, curious and amused that she had no idea where to put her hands.

Riko could hardly help that she was not a natural at these things.

"Not like that. No, too high…" Chika shifted. When Riko was settled, she seemed pleased. Once again, she leaned in too fast and buried her face in Riko's neck. Riko swore she had jumpstarted her heart into overdrive; her thumped in her chest like a tiny drum, wild and erratic. Chika's cheek felt nice against her skin, nose against her collarbone. "You smell really nice today, like flowers. Are you wearing that perfume I bought you?"

Was Riko doing what? That was the least of Riko's worries right now.

By the curve of Chika's lips, she could tell that she was grinning too widely again. Riko pursed her lips, tongue against her teeth. This was probably going too far. After all t was hard for idols to actually hug so _tightly_ on stage and compliment them on their scent in front of a large crowd.

Riko should have been more nervous, fidgety. Upset.

Riko's entire body was calm, peaceful even.

"I guess I am? I forgot. Anyway! Stop teasing me, Chika-chan," Riko whined. Deep down, she was happier than she remembered being for a long time and it was the weirdest feeling ever. In fact, she was happier than she ever was reading those same shippy magazines Chika adored.

Chika did not move for a while, and Riko did not scold her to.

* * *

The next night, Chika met her in her room again. Riko hugged her pillow against her front, sprawled on her bed. Whatever Chika in mind tonight she honestly had no idea, but she doubted it could top the other night.

This time, however, Chika came equipped with a loaded weapon. It was so convincing that Riko found herself enticed with just how ingenuous it truly was in essence. Under the dim light from her desk lamp, Riko stared at the plastic covered plate of cupcakes on her desk. She had no idea where this would lead but the trainwreck would arrive and Chika would embrace it.

"No," Riko said sternly. She crossed her arms across her chest, pouting, halfheartedly at her ownconviction at her own thoughts. Even if she could not see where this would end up she could tell it would be more important than anything leading up to now. It was scary, and that was the best part.

Chika picked off the plastic, and she picked up the cupcake in the very middle of the plate. A strawberry dotted the white frosting. She sat on the edge of the bed and held it to Riko's mouth. Riko pointedly turned away. Her mouth betrayed her, however, she buried her face in the lace of her pillow. It was nice having Chika fawn over until she was comfortable…

She was not against anything, but Chika was just so _vibrant_ today.

"Why not? Eating cute food is a trademark way to look super, super cute," Chika encouraged. She nibbled at the edge of the cupcake and smiled. "I guess I should have asked if you wanted cupcakes or something else, sorry. But it was the easiest thing to make last minute after dinner."

Riko peeked out from under the pillow. She could hardly argue with that.

"You really did make them for me," Riko said. She bunched up her fist in her blanket firmly. She wanted to stay suspended in this moment forever. She really did not mean to refuse Chika this much. But it was so new…

A hand touched her cheek. Freezing, Riko automatically found herself entranced, leaning into that soft hand, now a sensation that was becoming ridiculously familiar to her instead of threatening. Chika tenderly traced her cheek in circle. The pillow fell away as Riko let Chika do as she wanted. Chika ran her thumb along the curve of her mouth to the edge of her nose. She went up further, outlining her eye, right back to her chin. She gently pulled Riko to look at her, tilting her chin towards her, smile tamer and less intrusive than a moment ago. Riko could only just stare at her.

"I'm messing this all up, aren't I?" Chika laughed a little. "I just thought it'd be cute. In that one magazine, that idol was feeding her friend a sweet, too. Please, Riko-chan? Just one bite. I'm still not completely sure how to work all this into our practice routine and I want to try little things like this first. After all, I'm the only one here, right?" she reasoned. Chika traced Riko's lips back and forth. She placed her finger between her lips and pried it open carefully. Then, Chika raised the cupcake and hovered it close.

Feeding each other was not "normal" under the pretenses Riko was thinking of. But Chika's voice was so… placid, like a salve to all her worries and issues sharing what she treasured the most… And there was something deeper like hope that Riko did not want to push away.

Riko stared at it, wide-eyed, but she knew what to do. She blinked, dizzy. Riko bit into the cupcake; the strawberry's tart sweetness met her tongue. She chewed, slowly, imprinting the frosting and spongy cake to memory.

When Chika pulled the cupcake back, frosting remained on her lips. She was about to lick it off on reflex, but Chika leaned in at that exact moment before she bothered, lightly licked it off the corner of her mouth.

Too many emotions shot through Riko's whole body.

No, Riko felt as though she had flown clear out of her body.

"You taste sweet, Riko-chan," Chika told her calmly. Satisfied, she grinned at the mortified gasp Riko released. "I wonder if flavor makes an impact? We'll have to try all kinds of flavors if this ends up working."

Stars danced in Riko's eyes. She swooned, too lost for words to speak. Chika wrapped an arm around her at just the right moment, holding her up.

"I love you, too, Riko-chan." And then Chika kissed her again.

Riko did nothing to push her away. The cupcakes were completely forgotten. Less tentatively, Riko wrapped her arms around Chika.

After all, Riko always did her best doing her homework, even this, down until a fault. From now on, threw would be plenty more to learn.


End file.
